


His mate

by Shadeblade16



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lildreamysoul, Other, Possessive Grillby, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Then gentle grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeblade16/pseuds/Shadeblade16
Summary: This is a one shot based off the writing prompt“He set fire to the world around him, but he never let a flame touch her.”Can be gender neutral. I'm not sure if I added any pronouns.





	His mate

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are HARD. ugh.   
> So Ashley is a VERY close friend of mine who loves the bones. So I included her into this Grillby/Reader 
> 
> She's Lildreamysoul ;)  
> Grillby is my boo. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Warning, there is an incentive to attempted rape, so please be wary.)

 

You laugh at the joke the skeleton said beside you, his sharp teeth  _ coated  _ in mustard as he continues to irritate the flaming bartender.

Kissing the hand of a woman named Ashley, smearing some on her hand. Their rough demeanors only intimidating to outsiders, but comforting for those familiar and understanding. 

You were an outsider once. Until you were hungry and wanted to try something new. 

You opened your heart to them. That was only months ago, but it felt like an eternity since. 

 

You stare at Grillby; the owner, bartender, chef, waiter, bouncer and friend. His purple glow mesmerizes even the toughest person. 

He polishes a glass, crackling softly. 

You become so relaxed and dazed that you didn't even notice falling asleep. 

 

-

 

You sleep, the bar slowly closing, everyone leaving including your acquaintances. Everyone except your friend and yourself. 

He understands you work hard. You are always stressed out, because you rant to him when it's a particular day. About hardships and perverted co-workers, about how you get abused by your own kind because you decided to accept the monsters. How you were abandoned. 

So he lets you sleep. 

He continues to clean up the bar, every other minute he gazes at your sleeping form. 

His SOUL surges with security, and adoration everytime. 

He feels an attraction towards you, but he doesn't know how you feel about him. 

 

He is aware of everyone's feelings about him  _ except yours.  _

 

Some like him, some hate him. Some envy, and loathe him, some lust over his form, greedy to get in his pants and use him for his success. 

He can point out each opinion everyone has, but yours. 

You've been driving him crazy. 

 

-

 

About an hour, you come to. Your foggy mind not aware where you are, but  _ painfully  _ aware of your stiff neck.

You sit up and stretch, only noticing that the bar you're in, is empty. And everything is put up. 

 

“Oh no..” 

 

You squeak as you hear a few clinks of a glass, and you notice the purple flame man behind the bar, finishing up the night. 

 

You apologize a thousand times, and he only listens. 

Gazing at your figure behind his black glasses. 

_ You're so beautiful.  _

 

You get up and grab your coat.

_ “Wait.”  _

 

You freeze. 

 

That was the first time you heard him speak. 

You look to him and his back is to you. 

 

Only soft crackles of his flames is what is heard, he continues with his chores. 

 

Maybe you heard something? A trick of the ears? You shrug and put your coat on. 

 

You turn and leave. 

 

Not seeing the look Grillby gave you when you left. 

Not seeing the look of two human men that started following you. 

 

-

 

You live about three blocks down from the pub, your tired body pushing to get there and in the comfort of your mattress.  

You sigh, and you turn a corner down an ally, a nice shortcut for chilly nights like these. 

As you walk down, a chill runs down your spine and you feel as if you're being watched. 

You start walking faster, fingering the pepper spray you always keep in your pocket. 

Soon enough, you hear footsteps close behind you.  _ Very  _ close. 

Everything happened in a blur, you're suddenly pushed against the grease coated wall, fat fingers around your neck. 

You gasp, not able to breathe, as his accomplice snatches your bag and wallet. 

 

Your vision soon has spots and the man holding you smiles, brown tobacco stained teeth rotting and a sickening aroma emerges. 

 

“You're a cutie. You wouldn't mind if we had some fun now would ya?” 

 

His words garbled in your mind, some part of you screaming about the hidden message in that sentence, the other part not caring, just begging you to  _ breathe.  _

 

But you kick. 

 

You kick the slimy man in the nuts, and his face cracks into an expression of pain, his accomplice shocked on what you did.

 

“YOU STUPID B-BITCH! FUCK!” 

The man falls to his knees. “GET ER!” 

The accomplice looks at you and sharply starts to move towards you. 

 

You back up, meeting the dead end of the allyway where there is no escape, the only opening between them, but they'll snatch you easily then. 

 

So you called for help. 

 

“HELP! PLEASE!!!” You start. The accomplice speeds towards you and raises his hand to smack you. 

 

“ _ GRILLBY-" smack _ . The impact was so hard, you fall onto the ground and your head collides to the cold, greasy brick wall. A sharp sting rings through your body, followed by a sudden darkness. 

 

The first man stands, grunting. 

“Jesus fuckin- this bitch betta be worth it.” 

They start to you and rip off your shoes. 

 

**_“ What do you think you are doing?”_ **

 

They both turn to see a man of flames, one of the most feared monsters of the underground and surface. Well, they didn't know that. 

 

“Get the fuck outta here you  _ demon _ . None of your damn business.” 

The accomplice, stands up, not realizing what he just did. 

 

Grillby, having investigating the cry of his name and the  _ ache  _ in his chest of the feeling of unease, finds your form, on the ground. Your blood on the wall and body curled up. 

 

Not only that, but it's  _ right behind his establishment _ . 

 

**_“Gentlemen, I must insist you leave.”_ **

 

The usually silent man of flames crackles, a murderous look on his face. 

 

**_“And hand over the belongings of that lovely young lady.”_ **

 

He's at  _ least  _ giving him a choice, following the human laws of  _ self-defense _ . If it was his way, they would already have been cooked alive and served to his customers on a silver platter. For touching  **_his mate._ **

 

The human vile spits, both approaching with weapons, guns. 

 

Grillby only laughs and the men finally experience the cold feeling of dread. Of confusion and fear. 

Grillby starts to them, and they both tense. 

 

**_“Oh, if you insist.”_ **

 

Violet flames appear, the pressure and the heat strong enough to knock them both back, hitting the wall. 

He walks towards you, white slits examining the damage. 

His flames burn even hotter and brighter for every injury he has found. The hot licks of the flames barely grazing the skin of the attackers. 

The injury he truly gets enraged about, is when he reached down, your body  _ flinched _ and revealed a red hand print across your face, nose spilling the red essence that is supposed to stay inside of you. 

The fire of his fury roars, and begins to cook the humans. 

Grillby, then strips himself of the leather jacket he wore, lacing your arms through the sleeves. You shiver and move closer unconsciously, his magic picking up the fear your SOUL is radiating. 

 

He turns to walk out of the ally, towards your safety.  

 

“WAAAIT!! PLEASE!!!” 

One of the attackers scream, begging for mercy.

The smell of flesh being burnt. 

 

**_“I don't think you two understand the severity of this situation. You disgusting creatures are behind_ ** **_MY_ ** **_establishment. Behind_ ** **_MY_ ** **_territory. Assaulting a human woman in the ally that_ ** **_DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU.”_ **

His magic surges, his soul filled with  _ white hot fury _ . 

**_“And you DARE touch_ ** **_MY_ ** **_mate?! YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?!”_ **

The screams of agony ringing all through the district, the district of monsters who  _ Know _ not to touch the woman Grillby himself has claimed as his own. You didn't know yet, your innocence at upmost importance, your soul drawn to his. 

 

The humans continue to cook in the eternal fire, the man of fire taking you away and into his home. 

 

**_The disgusting human men perish slowly after._ **

 

**_….._ **

 

After a while, you come to. Your head throbbing and your mind confused. 

_ What happened?  _

You try to sit up and look around, but the pains in your ribs let themselves be known. You sharply inhale, and the memories come back. 

You start panicking. Where are you?! 

 

You look around, scared and hurt, looking for something to defend yourself if needed. But.. You're in a bed, a  _ large _ black bed. Your injuries bandaged and wrapped with an ice pack beside you. 

Oh…

 

You're safe.. 

 

But who saved you? 

 

As if hearing your thoughts, not a moment later does Grillby quietly walk in the dark room. His purple glow illuminating off the walls. 

He has a glove on holding a pitcher of water, the other bare with only a glass in hand. 

 

He sees you're awake, but doesn't say a word. His gaze fixed on you for a few minutes as he slowly approaches. 

 

“..g..rill..by?-” you cough, your throat raw from the encounter. 

 

He says nothing as he hands you a glass full of water, you not noticing he poured it during your fit. 

You take it gratefully as you start to chug it down. But his gloved hand sets the pitcher down and takes your glass. 

 

**_“Slow down.”_ **

 

You freeze, and sputter and cough. 

 

“W….hat?” 

 

**_“You will get sick if you drink too fast. You do not need to worry, I brought plenty to drink.”_ **

You stare in amazement. His voice smooth, with gently hints of crackles. A touch of english and care. 

 

“Okay…” 

 

He gently checks on your injuries and asks how you're feeling. He asks what hurts and tells you to breathe. Then, he asks you to tell him a story. You tell him that you were so excited to find a new joke to tell the skeleton, and how you feel at home in his pub. 

 

The whole time, he listens. His white flames as his eyes never leaving your face. Your injuries has not affected your mentality nor your brain. 

That makes him happy. 

 

Your soul calls out to him, giving him the message  _ “I feel safe. I feel loved.”  _

 

And that message is correct. 

 

He loves you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, by the way, I made an art piece with this. If you wanna see it. 
> 
> VISIT MY TUMBLR!!! :D
> 
> https://shadeblade16.tumblr.com


End file.
